Mistletoe
by shiki94
Summary: Stephanie was just trying to figure out something else she could get her girlfriend Gail Kim for Christmas. All it took was seeing one of their Christmas decorations to give her the perfect idea for a Christmas present. Gail KimxJade TNA FEMSLASH Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language and sexual content. *Real names used*


**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, fellow writers and readers out there! Now, this year, I feel as though I've had a double dosage of fic offerings for you all to read in Christmas-y chapters in one of my other stories and this one-shot here. Funny thing is I actually had something else in mind with this pairing (Jail), but since I noticed that my original project paralleled one of my other stories I've been working on, I decided to scrap it and instead go with a Jail one-shot...one that's both festive and pretty hot in a way. =3 So, I hope that everyone that gives this a read enjoys it. =)**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers used or mentioned in this fic. They are the properties of themselves, TNA Impact/Impact Wrestling, and the other promotions they wrestle for (in the case of Jade). I only own the ideas that went into this.)**

It still seemed like Christmas came a bit too fast for Stephanie Bell's, better known to the world by her in-ring wrestling names of Mia Yim and Jade, liking. It wasn't so much because of the fact that Christmas wasn't a favorite holiday for her-if anything, Christmas was one of the black- and blue-haired woman's favorite days of the year-it was largely because of the fact that she hadn't gotten anything for her girlfriend, fellow TNA wrestler and TNA Hall of Famer Gail Kim.

 _'Knowing Gail, she probably won't want much. But, I still want to get her_ something _,'_ Stephanie thought as she chewed on one of her nails. _'She's been so great to me this year, and...I just want to get her something that'll be like the perfect thank you gift.'_

Stephanie's frenzied thinking was then broken by the voice of her girlfriend calling her. "Stephanie? Could you come here for a sec?"

"Huh? Yeah, coming," Stephanie called. Rising from the couch, Stephanie headed in the direction of Gail's voice, which led her to the kitchen of the apartment the couple shared. Finally finding her girlfriend, Stephanie asked "Yeah, Gail. What is it? What's up?"

"I was just letting you know that the cookies are ready," Gail said as she pulled a sheet tray covered with cookies out of the oven. "I think I succeeded in not burning this batch this time."

Snickering a bit, Stephanie said "Aww, they weren't burned _that bad_ , Gail. I could still sort of taste the chocolate chips around the scorched dough."

"Gee. Thanks for the support in my baking skills," Gail playfully stuck her tongue out at her still-snickering girlfriend.

"No problem, babe," Stephanie grinned before planting a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and then plucking a piece of one of the cookies. Savoring what her girlfriend baked, Stephanie said "Mmm! This actually is pretty good, Gail."

"Really? You think so?" Gail asked. Seeing the younger woman nod and then take the cookie she already took a taste of off of the tray, Gail decided to take a cookie and try it for herself. "Wow. These actually are. Guess I can add 'baker' to my list of talents now."

"Yeah. I guess you can," Stephanie smiled around the bites of cookie in her mouth. The younger Korean was almost set to say something about going to enjoy Gail's successful batch of cookies in front of the TV when a quick glance up showed...

Following her girlfriend's gaze, Gail looked up and, looking back down, innocently smiled and said "Oh. Would you look at that? We seem to be under mistletoe" before leaning in and planting a kiss on Stephanie's cheek.

Not even stopping the laugh that escaped her, Stephanie swallowed her bite of cookie and said "Yeah. Yeah, we are" as she accepted the kiss from her girlfriend. Seeing a plastic version of the festive holiday plant, the younger woman suddenly got an idea as for what she could do for Gail for Christmas. _'But first thing's first. I got to get my hands on some plastic mistletoe.'_

...

 _Christmas Day (That Night)_

Lying on her and Stephanie's bed, Gail let out a contented sigh after having gotten out of the shower. While the older Korean was more accustomed to eating a diet of foods that were generally considered healthy, holidays were some of the days she let me cheat days to eat whatever she wanted; so when she and Stephanie went to visit some of their friends on the TNA roster and had a big dinner with them, Gail practically ate until she couldn't eat anymore. So after making it back home, Gail decided to shower so that she could lay down and let her coming food coma really take hold.

It wasn't until Gail was set to close her eyes that she heard Stephanie call out "Gail? You done in the bathroom yet? I wanted to give you your Christmas present."

 _'Christmas present? But she already gave me those new boots I wanted. Must just be something she had hiding around here,'_ Gail thought before saying "Yeah, I'm done. Come show me what you got me."

"OK," Stephanie said, a sing-song tone coloring her voice.

Before Gail could really prepare herself for what her girlfriend was going to give her, she was rewarded with a sight that started to make her feel somewhat energized again: Standing in the doorway of their bedroom was Stephanie dressed in a more revealing version of a Santa suit with a sleeveless red halter top with white trim and a red skirt that had the same kind of trim accompanied by a red bow around her waist and a floppy red Santa hat. Letting out a laugh, Gail asked "Come on, Steph. Why are you teasing me like this?"

"Teasing you? Gail, I would _never_ do anything like that," Stephanie stepped into their room and stopped beside the bed. "I just wanted to give you my last Christmas present."

"And that would be...?" Gail asked, even though she had a good idea of what the answer was.

"Me!" Stephanie grinned before crawling into bed beside her girlfriend. "Or, maybe I shoud say, _some_ of me."

"Some of you? Steph, what do you even mean by that?" Gail cocked an eyebrow.

" _Welllll..._ Why don't you untie the bow and see what I mean," Stephanie grinned before planting a kiss on Gail's lips.

Liking the sound of what the younger of the two was getting at, Gail wasted no time in moving so that she was over her girlfriend. Her hands on the bow flaps that came down on the bow, Gail pulled at them before pulling the whole of the ribbon and laying it beside Stephanie. Her hands moving back to Stephanie's waist, Gail pulled the younger woman's skirt down her long slightly tanned legs and laid that beside her where the ribbon was. Seeing her girlfriend now lying beneath her in just her Santa hat, top, and her short red boy shorts, Gail couldn't help the shiver that seemed to creep up her spine. "Damn, Steph. You're spoiling me here."

Laughing a bit, Stephanie said "This is nothing. Come on, Gail. Your actual present's under here" before lifting and wiggling her hips.

What Stephanie said seemed to amp up Gail's eagerness even more than it already was, so, not wanting to keep her girlfriend waiting, Gail reached past the waistband of Stephanie's underwear and slid the cotton garment down her legs before rewarding her with a sight that drew a surprised laugh from her. "Um, Steph?"

"Hmm? Yeah, Gail," Stephanie said.

"Umm, why the hell do you have fake mistletoe hanging down here?" Gail asked, lifting up the plastic plant that was over Stephanie's womanhood so that the younger woman could see it.

"Well, I really wasn't sure what to get you for Christmas, and, even though I already got you a few things, I wanted to get you something that really came from my heart," Stephanie explained. "Then there was you and your fake mistletoe a few days ago, and...well, that's how I got this idea."

"Steph. That...that's so sweet that you got this idea from me," Gail smiled. "I just didn't know that you'd really pay any mind to what people say about this stuff."

"What? That you basically get free kisses when you see it or when you're under it? How _could_ I ignore somethig like this? Especially if the kisses are coming from my girl," Stephanie smiled back.

Laughing a bit, Gail then said "Well, since the mistletoe's here, I guess I'd better not wait on giving you my kisses, now should I?", a mischievous grin on her face.

"No. No, you should not," Stephanie said, an eager grin now on her face.

Her grin still in place, Gail crawled down until she was eye level with Stephanie's womanhood. Once she was in place, she placed a few light kisses around the outer area of Stephanie's opening before moving to her clit and placing a number of kisses there.

Stephanie had a feeling that Gail would've been eager to "get her gift" once she saw what it was, so feeling her girlfriend's mouth at work on her womahood had Stephanie feeling like she was coming undone. Her back arching off the bed a bit with each of Gail's kisses, Stephanie couldn't help but yelp "Shi-Shi-Shit, Gail!"

Hearing Stephanie's borderline screams was like devilish music to Gail's ears. It always seemed to be like this between the two whenever they made love to each other; just the sounds they made at times were like some kind of sweet music that it seemed like only they were able to make. Feeling as though she had done enough kissing torture to her girlfriend, Gail decided to finish things up by taking Stephanie's clit into her mouth as she slid a finger into the younger woman's opening and began to move those two digits in and out at a somewhat fast pace.

As if the kissing wasn't enough to drive her crazy, feeling Gail sucking and fingering her was pretty much driving Stephanie to her edge. She could only last a few minutes longer before an orgasm swept through her and hit her hard. Her back rising up off the mattress, Stephanie's eyes slammed shut as her mouth opened and a silent scream escaped her. Coming down from her orgasmic high, Stephanie caught her breath as she felt the bed move as Gail crawled back up to the pillows.

Planting a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, Gail smiled. "That was a pretty nice Christmas surprise, Stephie. Thanks a lot for it."

"Any...anything I can do to give my Gail a great present, I'll do what I can to give it to her. I'm just happy that you loved this," Stephanie smiled as she planted a kiss on Gail's cheek in return. "Merry Christmas, Gail."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Stephanie," Gail said before pulling her girlfriend close to her and the couple laid together in their embrace, as feelings of love and Christmas spirit swirled between the two.

 **Huh. Who knew plastic mistletoe could end up inspiring such an idea in someone? Again, this feels like a one-shot where I went out on a few different limbs with just how I wrote out the smutty scenes in this, but...I feel pretty proud of what I've written here. Plus, it's more cute and hot Jail, so you can't really go wrong with that. ^^ And so, to everyone that's given this a read, I want to say thanks a bunch. I wish you all love, good reading, a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all, and I will see you all in my next updates and/or ?-shot. *waves* Laters! =)**


End file.
